Chihiro's Journey Back to the Spirit World
by keiranotenshi
Summary: So basically as the title states, Chihiro has been trying for six years to get back to the Spirit world and back to Haku. What happens when one day she finally makes it back and meets Yubaba's newest apprentice? Will she still fall into the arms of Haku? Or will this new apprentice steal her heart?


_**Okay~ so I kind of wrote this just for me but then I thought, why not put it on ? I don't know that it's that great of a story but I figured I'd put it up and you all could tell me if I should keep going with it. **_

"_Will we meet again sometime?" The ten year old girl asked._

"_Sure," Was the boy's simple response._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. Now go, and don't look back." _Chihiro woke up with tears in her eyes. _'I should have looked back.' _Chihiro pulled the blankets back and stepped onto the beige carpeted floor. She glanced around her room with a glare. For six years she had hoped that one day she'd wake up back in the spirit world with Haku, Lin, Kamaji and all her friends. She opened her closet and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She had picked up many hobbies in the past six years in an attempt to distract herself from thinking about the spirit world. Cross Country was one of the things she had picked up and would train every morning with a long jog down the large hill that her family currently resided on. The large hill that she could look down and see the road her father had mistakenly turned down six years ago and given her the most incredible adventure. Every morning she ran to that road and crossed through the tunnel in hopes that she'd be able to get back through, but it was hopeless each time. Her parents often questioned her reasons for running to the tunnel every morning when she had been so scared to go through six years ago. But they didn't remember ever entering the spirit world, so they'd never understand her need to go back to where she felt she truly belonged. The human world was too dull for Chihiro now that she had encountered spirits, and dragons and magic. Sure she had some acquaintances in the human world, but they didn't compare to the friends-no family- she had left behind.

"Morning Chihiro." She gave her parents a small smile.

"Morning mom, dad." She gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek before putting her running shoes on and heading out the door. _'Let's go the long way today.' _The long way was running down and around to the road instead of just running straight down the large hill. It took her a good forty minutes to run the long way. The familiar small stone houses came into view and she slowed down. The same small houses that had confused her six years ago when her mother said they were meant for spirits, was now a calming sight. She ran down the long pathway until the tunnel and the stone statue came into view. She placed her hand on the statue.

"Please let me in today." She begged of it. She walked to the tunnel and took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing.' _She slowly walked through with closed eyes having memorized where every uneven spot was in the tunnel. She felt a warm breeze flow through her long, waist length brown hair. The purple hair band glittered around her wrist. Chihiro slowly opened one eye and sighed in anger at the empty field. She walked to the small stream that passed through the field and took her shoes off. She let the cold water run over her feet as she lied down in the grass. _'Why! Why can't I get back through?' _She closed her eyes enjoying the warm breeze and the cool water. A cough above her pulled her out of her enjoyment.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chihiro stared at the boy who looked to be about her age. She stood up in front of him and gave him a small bow.

"I'm Chihiro Ogino and I was just enjoying the warmth of the sun." She wasn't going to tell this strange boy that she was hoping to get into the spirit world. He'd think she was insane.

"You smell like a human." Chihiro froze.

"What did you say?" He gave her a sneer and spoke slowly to her,

"I said you smell like a human and humans do NOT belong here." Chihiro looked around and took in the shops that had somehow appeared ahead of her.

"I'm back!" She yelled, startling the spirit boy.

"You're also disappearing." Chihiro gasped and started looking around.

"I need food from this world. Please help me and I promise you'll never see me again." He stared at her but pulled a berry from his pocket and gave it to her. She ate the berry while staring at her hands to make sure she became whole again. She bowed to the spirit again.

"Thank you very much. I need to go to the bath house now." She turned to walk away only to be grabbed by the spirit.

"You just said if I gave you food, I would never see you again. I work at the bath house so you have to either go back where you came from or find somewhere else to go human." Chihiro stared at the boy in shock.

"But all my friends are at the bath house." It was the boy's turn to be shocked.

"How could you possibly know anyone here? There hasn't been a human here in six years and she was a little girl." Chihiro stared at him like he was stupid.

"You are aware that humans age right? I'm the little girl. I am Sen." The spirit's mouth dropped open.

"You said your name was Chihiro." Chihiro was getting angered by the spirit.

"Yes, it is Chihiro. But, six years ago when I was here, I signed a contract with Yubaba and she changed my name to Sen." The boy grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bath house. He figured that if she knew who Yubaba was, she was telling the truth. He realized he was being extremely rude to the human girl but at the moment, he was too mad that there was a human here. He knew that the human had been well liked by everyone six years ago, including Yubaba. She could ruin his place as Yubaba's new apprentice.

"Hold your breath. I don't need anyone knowing you're here yet." Chihiro glared at him but nodded anyways. This time she made it across the bridge without releasing her breath. He took her through the same path Haku had taken her through six years ago. He dragged her down by the boiler room and she got excited at possibly seeing Kamaji again, but he didn't take her through the boiler room. He took her through another door and they started on the path that Chihiro had once followed Lin on. Chihiro couldn't help but grin when she saw the radish spirit. He hadn't changed at all. No one familiar had crossed their path to the lifts that would take her to Yubaba. She blushed at the realization that he was still holding her hand, but quickly shook it off. _'He's not Haku.' _She blushed even more at that thought. The lift stopped and he dragged her down the hall to Yubaba's door. The knocker stared at Chihiro trying to figure out why the girl seemed so familiar. The spirit boy knocked on the door and Chihiro jumped when the door opened.

"Ah Aoi, you're back. And you've brought a guest." Yubaba hadn't looked up once from the papers she was looking at.

"Yubaba, I'd like a job please." Yubaba froze and glanced up at Chihiro. She waved a finger and Chihiro was brought up to Yubaba's desk. Yubaba studied Chihiro's face and smiled in realization.

"Sen. So you've returned to us."

"Yes ma'am and I would like my job back please." Yubaba's smile disappeared.

"You want a job after you tried so hard to leave last time?" Chihiro nodded.

"It's been six long years away from this place and the second I crossed back into the human world, I regretted it. I've been depressed for six years Yubaba. This is where I truly belong." Yubaba studied Chihiro harder. She narrowed her eyes as she circled around Chihiro.

"Very well, but same rules apply. You will sign a contract and will remain as Sen. You complain about the work you're given and I will turn you into a pig or a lump of coal. Is that understood?" Chihiro nodded frantically. A Piece of paper flew into her hands along with a pen and she signed her name away yet again.

"Thank you ma'am." Sen bowed to Yubaba.

"Aoi, take Sen to Lin. They'll be partners again." The ground shook as Boh had clearly woken up from his nap. The door crashed open and a giant baby popped his head out.

"Did I hear you say Sen, mama?" Sen ran to Boh and hugged him. She was brought into his arms as he hugged her back.

"I'm back Boh. Maybe I can play with you sometime while I'm here too." Boh gave her another tight squeeze then placed her on her feet.

"I'm glad you're back Sen. Mama, did you give Sen her job back?" Yubaba squeezed Boh's cheeks.

"Yes mama did. And Sen can play with you later sweetie. She has to get settled back in." Aoi came over and grabbed Sen's arm and dragged her out of the office and back to the lifts.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye to Boh." He glared at Sen.

"You can play with him later. Right now, you have to get to work." They got down to the main entrance and Aoi screamed for Lin.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Aoi shoved Sen in Lin's direction.

"She's yours again. Enjoy." Sen looked up at Lin and smiled.

"Hi Lin. Long time no see." She was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe you're back. I missed you so much." Sen returned the hug then pulled away before she was completely out of breath. Everyone within hearing distance gathered around Sen and welcomed her back with open arms. Aoi sat in the corner, watching them all interact and wondered just how big of an impact the girl had had on the bathhouse. His eyes narrowed as Sen laughed with the group. Even the little frog spirit, Aogaeru, had come from his watch on the bridge to greet the human. Chichiyaku the foreman had even given her a hug. Aoi was feeling overly conflicted about the human girl. With one last glance at her, he turned and left.

"Let's get you back into our room and set up with a uniform. You're not that puny little kid anymore." Lin smiled and led her up to their room. It hadn't changed at all for which Sen was glad.

"Hey Lin? Where's Haku?" Lin gave her a little smirk.

"He's probably out visiting Zeniba and No-face. He's there all the time ever since he broke his contract with Yubaba. He's been out for about three days so he'll most likely be back tomorrow." Lin tossed a uniform to Sen.

"I missed you a lot Lin. And everyone else too but you were always like a big sister to me." Lin wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes and gave Sen another tight hug.

"The day is almost over so how about we go get food and say hi to Kamaji. You haven't seen him yet, right?" Sen nodded and they linked arms as they walked to get food together.

"By the way, you can call me Chihiro." Lin looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Of course, Chihiro. I guess you really aren't that little dope that came here six years ago." Chihiro couldn't help but laugh at that. They stood in front of the small door to the boiler room. Lin handed the food to her and told her to go in first.

"Dinner time grandpa Kamaji." Kamaji turned around and gave Chihiro a large smile.

"Can it really be you Sen?" Chihiro nodded and Lin came up behind her.

"She'll be working here again, isn't that great?" Kamaji crawled over to her and wrapped Chihiro in a tight hug with all his arms.

"It's great to see you again Sen." Chihiro said hello to all the soot balls and laughed as they all jumped up and down around her feet. Lin and Chihiro said goodbye to Kamaji and the soot balls and made their way back to their room. Chihiro and Lin stayed up most a good three hours after lights out just catching up.

"What about Aoi?" Chihiro asked.

"Aoi is Yubaba's new apprentice and he's worse than Haku ever was. He's not even under contract with Yubaba. He just is awful. I would actually take Haku over Aoi any day. He became Yubaba's apprentice about two years ago and he makes everyone miserable. He used to talk about how much he hates humans so I was surprised when you told me that he dragged you here and held your hand in the lifts." Chihiro took all this new information in then gave a large yawn making Lin chuckle.

"Goodnight Lin." Chihiro pulled her blanket up to her neck and was asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight, Chihiro. I don't know how long you'll be here this time, but I'm glad you're back." Lin spoke to herself and gave a small smile as she glanced at Chihiro's sleeping form. Lin turned onto her side and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Lin gently shook Chihiro to wake her up so they could get to work. Chihiro changed into her uniform and she and Lin headed down to get their assignment for the day. _'Just like old times. We have the big tub again.' _Chihiro smiled as Lin yelled at Chichiyaku about harassment.

"It's just not right. It's your first official day back at work and they are forcing you and me to clean the big tub. This is clearly harassment!" Chihiro giggled as they walked to the large, filthy tub. It looked even dirtier than the first time Chihiro had seen it.

"How about I get a bath token for an herbal soak? Just like last time." Lin smiled at Chihiro's memory.

"Good idea. You go get that and I'll get us breakfast." Chihiro walked to the foreman and got an herbal soak token.

"What do you think you're doing human?" Chihiro turned at the sound of Aoi's voice.

"It's for the big tub to help Lin and I scrub it clean if you must know." The two glared at each other but Aoi quickly backed down when another presence appeared.

"Who are you harassing so early in the morning Aoi?" Chihiro froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. She slowly turned around and looked up at none other than Haku. His eyes widened as he took in Chihiro.

"H-Haku, is that really you?" He gave her the softest smile she'd ever seen.

"That's supposed to be my line, Chihiro." Chihiro took that as her cue to fall into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in to a tight, warm hug. He kissed the top of her head without even thinking. She pulled away and got a good look at him. He was taller now and had grown to be more mature. _'He must have changed his age.'_ Aoi was glaring at the two of them.

"Disgusting." He muttered and turned to walk away but was stopped when Haku grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What did you say?" Chihiro was shocked by the tone Haku had used.

"A spirit and a human together is disgusting. She belongs in her own world." Chihiro grabbed Haku's arm.

"It's okay Haku. You know some spirits still don't like humans." Aoi raised an eyebrow at Chihiro.

"Get back to work _Sen._" Chihiro glared at him and grabbed Haku's hand, locking their fingers together as she stormed back to the big tub where Lin was standing with two bowls of food.

"Oh good, you're back Haku. Aoi was getting unruly. And I see you found Chihiro." She focused in on Chihiro and Haku's hands and smirked at the two of them. They both blushed and released each other's hand. Haku sat in the corner as Chihiro and Lin scrubbed the tub. He helped them by sending the token to Kamaji and sweeping the floors but left the tub itself to the two girls. Haku kept glancing at Chihiro.

**Haku's POV**

'_My god she's grown into such a beautiful woman. I've missed her so much, but why doesn't she hate me? I didn't keep my promise to see her again.' _He refused to blink for fear she would disappear.

**Main POV**

Chihiro was having a hard time focusing with Haku in the corner. It had been six years since they'd seen each other. _'Did he miss me? He didn't keep his promise to see me but he must have missed me like I've missed him. Did he even ever think of me the past six years? He looks incredible; I wish I could've stayed in his arms a little longer.' _Chihiro blushed at her thoughts. But it was true; Haku really had become even more handsome than he was six years ago. His eyes had turned a slightly darker green and his hair had grown slightly longer. He was fit and still thin, but he had filled out more. She hoped he thought the same of her.

"Earth to Chihiro!" Chihiro jumped at Lin's yelling and glared at her. Lin gave a loud laugh before leaning in to whisper in Chihiro's ear. "Stare anymore and you might literally burn holes into him. You have such an intense look in your eyes. Just go kiss him already." Chihiro's face turned bright red.

"Lin!" Lin laughed harder and longer. Haku was by Chihiro's side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"N-nothing is w-wrong Haku. Lin is just being strange. Really everything is fine." Haku gave the two of them a suspicious look but walked back to where he was sitting.

"Haku, why are you still here anyways? Don't you have other things to do? Can't you see that you are distracting Chihiro?" Haku looked confused.

"Distracting how? And, no I don't have other things to do at the present moment. Besides, you aren't the only one that has missed Chihiro."

"Distracting in the sense that she can't keep her mind off of you." Chihiro pushed Lin into the tub of herbal water. Lin was laughing again and didn't even care that she was soaked. Haku on the other hand was blushing a deep crimson. Chihiro jumped down the side of the tub and walked over to Haku. _'Lin is right! Haku should know how I feel.' _Chihiro stood in front of Haku and kneeled in front of him so they were both level with each other. She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against his.

_**Again, I just randomly started writing this but I wanna know if I should keep going with it. **_


End file.
